


The Sun Shines Through the Rain

by Sanoiro



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 2x14 spoilers, Beware Spoilers!!!, F/M, It was supposed to be a drabble..., Now it’s not, That scene has just hit the net people!, sooo cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoiro/pseuds/Sanoiro
Summary: Chloe makes perfectly clear to Lucifer that she doesn't need him anymore.Lucifer disagrees in the best way he knows how. Melodiously.





	The Sun Shines Through the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after watching the newest sneak peek of 2x14. My advice would be to not watch it. If you can help it do not read this drabble either. It’s an amazing Deckerstar scene which I believe it deserves to be seen on Monday. 
> 
> The line dividers, separate the fiction from the actual scene in between. The beginning and the ending are mine and only mine. The middle of this fic is my interpretation of the feelings between Chloe and Lucifer during that song while I describe the sneak peek scene. 
> 
> The lyrics are obviously included. In the end, you can find embedded the link to the video. 
> 
> You have been warned. This is not a drill this is a major spoiler!
> 
> Edited to the best of my ability at 5 AM.

**  
The Sun Shines Through the Rain**

****

* * *

 

The shabby bar's lights under the eaves were fully illuminating the entrance as the young crowd was chattering on the line. Straightening her jacket Chloe frowned at the possibility to have to send it for a dry cleaning so soon. Places like that were usually leaving her smelling of cigarettes and cheap alcohol. All bars except _his_. Lux had a lingering sweet intoxicating smell of rum and aftershave. Despite on how many times she had caught Lucifer smoking whilst playing the piano, there never was any hint of ash making it to her nostrils when she visited. Not even when he was taking a drag directly next to her. Speaking of which...

Parked a few yards from the entrance was a familiar black Coverette. Where she was used to seeing the car as dark and slick as its owner, today the dust had settled on its previously shiny exterior. The dessert had treated him right. Unbothered by the darkness of the street or the car's dear need for a wash, a figure was half sitting on the trunk. Chloe could see the ruby red burning of a cigarette's tobacco flare at every inhale.

A passing car shed light to the man who she already knew was standing there patiently waiting for her. He took another drag and with a lazy shake of his fingers, he tossed the excessive ash on the street before he rested his hand on the car's door. He had not seen her yet and for that she was thankful. She was now having the opportunity to study the man who had left her hanging for almost two weeks to get back married to a stripper! No, an _exotic dancer_. As the beam lights disappeared she was left with the image of Lucifer's head dropped back looking into the deep black sky. She would have sworn he looked almost entranced with what little stars could be seen in the midst of L.A. The smoke swirled slowly from his lips before he took it all out with a slight swoosh of air.   
  
"Hello, Detective." He said slowly, eyes now closed while inhaling deeply her comforting presence again after their disastrous morning's meeting.

He could see her eyes narrowing, lips tightening and her hands hugging desperately her midsection. He knew the feeling. Her steps had led her to him and not the bar's entrance, hands were turned into fists under her now crossed arms. They wanted to touch, caress, claim and hit him. Inflict pain. Lucifer was not as naive as he had been a few hours ago he knew exactly what her trembling hands in the precinct wanted to do then and what they wanted to now. Dropping his cig, he crushed it for a good measure under his shoe. Inhaling her deeply again Lucifer tried to find the strength he needed to face her again. 

Chloe's head shook, dropping on her chest. With a harsh breath, she forced her body to lead her to the bar's entrance and not where it always seemed right and comfortable, even at moments as this one. Her whole existence had made it clear that it wanted to be near him at any capacity possible but logic screamed of the pain and agony she would once again experience if her soul's gravity overtook her. 

"If you could just let me explain Detective!" He followed her striding while pleading for the third time that day. The precinct, her house and now, even here, where they both knew they fitted perfectly. During a case. 

"I have a job to do Lucifer!" She dismissed him reaching for her badge for the unpleasant looking bouncer at the door. 

"Allow me…" He offered, materialising from his pocket a roll of several hundred bills making the man's eyes glint when he offered him more than a handful to get in. 

"Stop following me!" Chloe rolled her eyes at his extravagant performance which always got him to have his way with people. 

"I-" He began stopping mid-step when she halted abruptly making him almost to fall on her.  

"No, listen. I don’t _need_ your help anymore. I don’t need _you_ anymore!" She breathed heavily at his close proximity with him looming awkwardly over her.

Balance had always been his strong point but for the second time, since she had spoken the same words to him earlier that day, his body felt heavy. His knees were ready to buckle having him quickly reach for the nearest table to steady himself. She walked away from him going to the back of the bar, badge on hand to question the bartender. He failed to hold his frame upright anymore and sat heavily on the chair startling the young couple who was already occupying the table. Giving them a rough smile he watched back at the Detective who was steaming in frustration. This time it was thankfully, because of the bartender. ' _No show, no talk lady!'_ Lucifer read the man's lips and glanced the stage. 

"Very well then…" He stood up gulping down quickly the contents of the nearest glass before his features morphed in disgust. Glaring at the remaining droplets of the fizzy carbonated beverage he set the glass down between the thunderstruck man and his date. 

"Bacardi watermelon breezer... What kind of a monster are you?" He cheeked his disappointment earning a wide smile from the woman whose hand was reaching to grab a handful of him under the table. Shuddering he jumped back from the approaching hand, quickly making his way to the stage. 

 

* * *

 

"Hello, Huh! Hello, you are too kind. You are too kind." The sound of his British accent through the microphone made her head painfully turn towards the stage. Sure enough there he was making a spectacle of himself. As always. 

Her questioning long forgotten, she pushed her way through the crowd hoping that she could persuade him to stop. His eyes found hers. Unmerciful, cold, _lost_. The smile on his face and his easygoing attitude could not fool her. He was a man with a purpose. Eyes glistering under the light of the stage turned to meet hers in the darkness. How their positions had turned. Still, in Lux, he was always under the spotlight. His demeanour though despite the childishness he carried, was always darker than hers. It oozed off him at every awkward question, was sipped in mouthfuls by her at every broken word he had ever spoken to her. 

 _'Cut it off! Please!'_ She mouthed desperately gesturing him to literally cut it off but he would have none of that. 

"This next song is for ehhh... Special someone..."  
  
Lucifer revealed to the crowd who went crazy over his heartfelt admission. He avoided her gaze trying to gather some courage for the second time that night. First, seconds and even third tries weren't working with her anymore. That much he knew but damn if he didn't try. He had eternity and she did not. Time was thus extremely precious. 

"A woman... who says she doesn’t need me anymore…"  
  
His tone was full of betrayal, aching for retribution and justice. Chloe didn't know why beyond logic her stomach lurched painfully at the sight of his piercing eyes accusing her of abandonment. What was that man projecting anyhow she wondered, clasping her stomach from acting up further more. The sympathy of the crowd around her didn't make this any easier for her. 

"Yeah well, I say she’s _wrong_!" Lucifer emphasised the last word and taking his eyes away from hers, he adjusted the microphone on the handler and sat on chair behind the keyboard. 

"And I’m going to prove, what I’m willing to do for our partnership."

If he was planning on bruising her ego even more, he had just succeeded that. The word _partnership_ cut through her, slashing whatever was left from the star-eyed woman who had fallen hard and fast for that man. Lucifer was officially a murderer. Yet something didn't add up.

"Rock a sweet 90s jam."

That had Chloe dart her eyes around questioning what he had just said. _'Sweet?'_ she mouthed clasping her hands in her front protectively feeling suddenly too exposed. She could fool herself that he didn't care. That he had played with her and she could deal with that, but as always he had thrown her off balance. Perhaps as much as she had him at the precinct today. What was it with them and their insistence on bringing each other down? When did all the flirting result to _this_?

_♫ ♫ Close your eyes. Give me your hand darling. ♫ ♫_

He spoke the words without singing them eliciting an enthusiastic cheer from the audience. She shook her head in exasperation. Always the performer. Even now. She felt her eyes looking heavenwards, hands still tightly clasped in front of her. 

  
_♫ ♫  Do you feel my heart **beating?** ♫ ♫ _

Luciferstressed the final word hitting the keys a bit softer than he had intended to. For her, his heart had truly stopped twice already. Since his _resurrection_ , his heart would probably never be the same. From time to time when he was in Las Vegas he could feel it palpitating painfully for a few seconds before it came to a still that had left him breathless countless of times. A severe damage had done its work and he had half expected to double in pain while trying to convey what he was feeling for her. The pain was sharp but was gone in an instant, replaced by a soft murmuring ache that appeared to mend itself slowly in her presence. 

_♫ ♫ **Do** you **understand?** ♫ ♫ _

_'Oh, yeah...'_ Chloe mouthed closing her eyes momentarily trying to ignore that he had managed to finally make her listen to him. '

' _ **Sure** I understand' _ she snidely thought. He had pleaded for her to listen to him. Begged to make her understand but she had none of it. She always turned him down, never listening. Always too wounded up to allow him to talk when they were just the two of them. Crossing her hands on her front she turned around embarrassed on how much he was still affecting her. At the sight of a girl swaying a lighter for her-... for Lucifer, Chloe dropped the arm down much to the girl's displeasure. 

_♫ ♫ **Do** you feel the same... Am I only **dreaming**? ♫ ♫ _

Lucifer eyes turned soft searching for a hint that she was not as far gone, as she had adamantly told him over and over again. Chloe's eyes narrowed challenging his claim of what he had never said. Of what he had labelled only as _real_ before searching a way out. A way named _Candy_. 

_♫ ♫ Or is this **burning**... **An. Eternal. Flame?** ♫ ♫ _

His head turned sharply to the left before looking straight ahead at her and delivering the most well-known verse of the song. Words on feelings were always underneath murky waters for Lucifer that much she knew. His affection was shown through protecting her and delivering lines such as _"This is real"_ , _"Do you trust me?"_ or the most heartbreaking one yet, _"You are worthy and I'm... not"._

_♫ ♫ Say my name _♫ ♫__

Chloe's obvious doubt over what was driving him, found fertile ground for Lucifer to even tease her.  Just as he would always do when she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole due to his crazy antics. This little detail made her smile fueling him more. Making his mood change for a while and give her a meaningful look. 

_♫ ♫  The sun shines through the rain ♫ ♫_

Looking upwards Lucifer coaxed her to get the clue. He wasn't naive. He knew exactly, well _mostly_ , where his actions had led him but the truth was there. It was raining and she was in danger of not only getting wet, a delightful prospect under other circumstances, but of a very unpredictable torrent taking her away in the deep. So deep that the Void seemed a laughable comparison. The sun would always be there so he had to get wet in her stand. Lucifer had to get drenched with everything evil and soiling if it meant to keep her safe. It was a promise and by her light swaying to the music, she was partially accepting it. If just only tentatively. He could work with that... 

_♫ ♫ My whole life so lonely and come and ease the pain ♫ ♫_

His scars, his father's harsh treatment, his fear on how his mother would _hunt_ him down after she had abandoned him. That's what he knew Chloe realised. What kind of love had that man ever received? In order to know how to give, you had to take it first. The ones who claimed to love him had run off or worse beat him to a pulp during their _arguments_. They had destroyed him, maimed him physically and emotionally. That's all he ever knew. That big daft man felt something for her and he did the only thing he knew. He had run. 

 _♫ ♫ **I don’t want to lose this feeling**_   _♫ ♫_

 _'But you will...'_ Lucifer thought in clear raw anguish. Hesaw her smiling, her bitter walls finally crumbling to dust for now. Feelings he could not pinpoint were finally known for what they were. He didn't simply care for her. He loved her. And she... She was still Father's pawn. Charged with a divinely appointed vile burden. _Him_. The foulest being in the history of Creation. She laughed and his heart broke yet one of its pieces literally soared foolishly. Hiding her nose between her palms still snickering at his declaration his heart stretched trying to reach for her. 

A new breakthrough had granted him some clarity during his leave from Los Angeles. When you cared about someone, sometimes you had to release them. You had to give the freedom they deserved to experience. As long as his Detective was under his Father's influence and thought herself in love with him she would be trapped and he knew better. Perhaps one day when she would be free he could try again but for now, he had to tighten the reins of whatever angelic of his, was craving to love and be loved in return. His eyes prickled but he never closed his eyelids. For whatever time he had with her looking at him like that, he would always look back at her wide-eyed because she was a miracle. His miracle. She had made the Devil care. She had made Lucifer love. 

_♫ ♫ Ohhhh, Ohhhh ♫ ♫_

* * *

 

Getting off the stage he got the occasional taps of salute on the shoulder and several offers for drinks to blunt his pain. More like harden something else for the night but he had found himself unable and unwilling to even bed his _wife,_ much less enjoy his carnal desires. The focus of which was waiting for him rooted at the same spot with a small smile playing on her lips. 

"I asked you once and I will do it again. Do you trust me?" Lucifer demanded to know taking her by surprise to come so hard on her so soon.

"I..." She mumbled rubbing her hands up and down her arms clearly uncomfortable. 

"Do you trust me?" He asked again cocking his head to see her lowered face. 

"After everything you've done?" Chloe whispered walking away and leaving him behind, now remembering the reason she was in that bar. A hand stopped her gently from taking another step and he found himself facing her again. 

"That's what trust is. Otherwise what would be the point, so I'll ask you again. Do _you_ trust _me_?" Lucifer was pleading not inquiring anymore. She found herself drowned in his presence once again. She let herself fall on his chest and he raised his arms to protect her from whatever threatened to take her apart. Too bad it was him, even worse he knew it was him. 

"God may forgive me yes..." She whispered over his painfully beating heart, soothing it down.

Taking a breath to calm dow further his now mortal blood pumping muscle he kindly pushed her away from his body. They were too deep and one of them had to have a clear head if he ever wanted to get _her_ out. It was _she_ who had to find her way out. He would just have to learn to endure. 

"I wouldn't worry... He seems to be _partial_ to you darling." He chuckled brushing away a golden hair that had escaped from her nervous tugging during his singing. 

"Partners,  _please_ " She requested and Lucifer agreed not sure anymore why taking her off his Father claws was a smart idea. It was too painful.  

"That's not how the rest of the song goes..." He whined teasing her. 

 _♫ ♫  I-... I believe it's... ♫ ♫_ She swallowed hard every word and he drew a finger above her lips. 

 _♫ ♫ I watch you when you are sleeping_   _♫ ♫_ He sang to her conspiratorily eliciting a hard laugh from her. 

"Ans at some point, I bloody hope so!" Lucifer said airily returning to his old self. It was what they both needed at the moment. This was stable, this was _comfortable_. 

"Come on,  _partner_." She pushed him towards the bar where she knew they would get the answers she wanted much faster with Lucifer's _charms_.

"As you wish, _partner_." He extended his arm to let her go first and when they reached the bar he ordered two drinks. 

Looking sideways Lucifer watched her as she sipped her drink, not able to shake the traitorous thought he would attempt to tear down for her own sake. Humming he continued the song before Chloe kicked him lightly under the table to start talking to the bartender. He wanted to glare at her but all he could think was the unsaid lyrics that unknowingly were turning in her head as well. 

 _'It's meant to be darling..._ _You belong with me..._ _Do you feel the same?'_

 

**The End**

* * *

.

 

The Eternal Flame scene can be found [*here*](http://dailyluciferonfox.tumblr.com/post/160095459135/lucifer-214-candy-morningstar-sneak-peek)

New promo [*here*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eDI7PyH0N_w)

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be studying... Plotting the next chapter of AGN... 
> 
> Well, I blame tumblr and the fact that I was sick on Friday so I spent the whole day in bed.


End file.
